


La Caída

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Lo haremos los dos, además, si no ves a Grace estarás mucho más gruñón de lo normal, no creo que pueda soportarlo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Caída

**Author's Note:**

> Como esta serie está ambientada en la etapa en que Steve y Danny vivían juntos, obvio el 2x14.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, o lo que ocurre en esta serie sería real
> 
> No es de mis mejores historias, pero espero que disfrutéis con ella

                21: LA CAÍDA

Steve corrió hacia la escalera. Nadie lo había visto venir.

Danny estaba al pie de la misma, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se abrazaba a su rodilla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado con el pánico reflejado en su mirada.

El detective no contestó, sólo le miraba con ojos vidriosos mientras se mordía el labio.

Kono empujaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza al hombre que había salido de la nada y había tirado a su compañero por las escaleras.

-El personal de emergencias está aquí- anunció Chin que llegó seguido por dos sanitarios.

-¿Quién los ha llamado?- quiso saber Steve. No es que no estuviese agradecido, era un alivio saber que no tendría que observar impotente el sufrimiento de su amigo mientras esperaban la llegada de la ambulancia, simplemente le extrañaba su presencia allí.

-Últimamente vienen cada vez que llamamos a la policía pidiendo refuerzos- el teniente intentó que su tono sonase casual. Danny, pese al dolor, no pudo evitar resoplar.

Tras un breve chequeo, se llevaron al detective al hospital con la intención de examinarlo más concienzudamente. Al cabo de unas horas, una enfermera salió a avisar al resto del 5.0 de que su amigo estaba listo para irse a casa.

-Deberías quedarte aquí- dijo Kono examinando a su amigo. El pobre se había hecho daño en la rodilla lesionada, tenía un brazo roto y varias costillas magulladas-. Debe dolerte hasta respirar.

-Odio los hospitales, no pienso quedarme si no es estrictamente necesario- dijo el rubio-. Vamos a casa.

Pese a las protestas, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en aquella silla de ruedas para salir del lugar y dejar que su amigo le ayudase a entrar en el coche y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. A Danny no dejaban de sorprenderle los momentos en los que el SEAL dejaba de ser un loco irresponsable para convertirse en el amigo atento y cariñoso que se preocupaba por él. Era como si de repente nada fuese importante para el marine, como si su única misión en ese momento fuese ocuparse de su compañero. Danny no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de nadie, siempre había sido él quien cuidaba a los demás, sus hermanos, Rachel, Grace…

El detective soltó un quejido.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas algo?- los ojos del moreno estaban cargados de preocupación.

-Grace. Iba a venir con una amiga este fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? Todo eso de _“Estoy embarazada y no creo que pueda con dos niñas por toda la casa.”_ Tengo que llamar a Rachel y pedirle que tranquilice a sus hormonas esta vez- comentó el policía intentando alcanzar su móvil con la mano buena.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Pretendes que cuide de las dos niñas en este estado?

-No estarás solo, yo también estoy.

-No puedo pedirte eso, Steve. Bastante has hecho acogiéndome en tu casa, permitiendo que Grace lleve a sus amigas. No puedo pedirte que te ocupes de ellas, además…

Steve sonrió de esa manera que hacía que el pecho del rubio se inflamase, lleno de amor.

-Lo haremos los dos, además, si no ves a Grace estarás mucho más gruñón de lo normal, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

                               *******************************

Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era innecesario. Es más, no entendía por qué no estaba quejándose en ese preciso instante.

Bueno, a lo mejor tenía que ver con el hecho de que aquel condenadamente atractivo SEAL estaba prácticamente apoyado en él mientras le cortaba la carne en pequeños trocitos porque con el brazo escayolado no iba a poder manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor con calma.

Una parte de la mente del policía quería gritarle que eso lo tenía que haber pensado antes de hacer la comida, que una sopa tampoco era un reto tan difícil. Pero ahí estaba, intentando permanecer estoico mientras se estremecía con cada roce del marine y oyendo como Grace y Holly, su amiguita, se reían encantadas.

Al principio, su hija se había preocupado, por supuesto, pero Steve y él habían comenzado a hacer bromas al respecto y se había quedado más tranquila. Tanto que ahora ya estaba centrada en pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Como si fuese difícil con una casa en la playa y un _estúpido_ SEAL haciendo el tonto.

                               *******************************

Y la pregunta era ahora: ¿Desde cuándo su amigo era tan payaso con los niños? Es decir, el Mcgarrett que conoció no sabía cómo actuar con los niños, y de pronto estaba en el suelo, arrodillado, fingiendo tomar el té con dos niñas de nueve años, Barbie Mechas y Barbie doctora.

Si no doliese tanto moverse, ahora mismo estaría sacando fotos con el móvil.

En el fondo sabía que esto lo hacía por Grace, por él, y eso hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Por supuesto, el marine usó su supervelocidad para materializarse a su lado y darle un susto de muerte.

-¿Estás bien?- Otra de las razones por las que no podía decir ahora que no se debe asustar a alguien que tiene las costillas doloridas, era que la mirada de preocupación que ahora le dirigía su amigo tenía la peculiar característica de dejarlo sin aliento.

Además, se sentía culpable por estar allí recostado en el sofá mientras el comandante  trataba de seguirles el ritmo a las niñas.

-Vamos a ir a nadar, ¿necesitas algo?

-Sólo que me ayudes a llegar a las sillas de fuera.- contestó el rubio intentando levantarse y sin poder ocultar un gesto de dolor.

-Eh, Eh…. Quieto. ¿En serio vas a estar tan tranquilo mientras te entra arena en la escayola?

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme en el sofá mientras arriesgas tu quedas al cargo de dos inocentes criaturas?

-No lo estoy haciendo tan mal- contestó el marine poniendo ojos de cachorrito. ¿En serio esa era ahora su vida? Una mirada así de Steve y el rubio sería capaz de entrar en un campo de minas con unos zapatos de payaso.

-Nada mal, Steve- dijo mirándole fijamente. Cuando el moreno se fue, tras aclararse la garganta, el policía no pudo evitar sonreir.

Acababa de ver como el imbatible Mcgarrett se ruborizaba.

                               **********************************

Las niñas ya habían disfrutado de lo que pretendía ser un relajante baño y acabó siendo una especie de batalla naval cuando decidieron ver una película antes de dormir. Danny intentaba concentrarse en la pantalla, en la princesa encerrada que conoce al ladrón…pero era imposible, ningún ser humano era capaz de soportar aquello.

Steve había hecho palomitas para alimentar a dos familias y las había repartido en dos recipientes.

Después se dejó caer casualmente en el sofá a escasos milímetros de Danny, bueno, decir que había algo de separación entre ellos sería una exageración.

Curioso, porque las niñas estaban en el suelo y no había nadie más con ellos.

Y, por supuesto, el bol de las palomitas descansaba en su regazo, con lo que no paraba de sentir pequeñas corrientes de electricidad cada vez que sus manos rozaban. O cuando, después de apagar la luz para hacer un mayor efecto de cine, Steve había decidido que la pierna de Danny era el lugar más adecuado para apoyar su mano.

Que el bol comenzase a levitar milagrosamente esa solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Danny, ¿te duele?

Posiblemente sería para no alertar a las niñas, pero ¿en serio tenía que susurrarle al oído _precisamente ahora_?

-Hum… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noté incómodo y tu respiración se aceleró. De hecho creo que sigue…

-Estoy bien- protestó el detective intentando apartar al SEAL de las cercanías de su oído y notando que su pantalón comenzaba a apretar de forma peligrosa.

                               ****************************

Steve se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-¿Ya están acostadas?

El marine asintió.

-Steve. Todo esto que has hecho hoy, en serio, ha sido genial. Muchas gracias.

-Ha sido divertido- dijo el moreno recostando la cabeza en el sofá. Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Danny pensaba que podría pasar así el resto de su vida. Con Grace, con Steve. Y, pese a que no quería pensar en lo que eso implicaba, sabía que aquello le haría feliz. Feliz como hacía años que no había estado. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que aquello acabase en algún momento. Y lo haría, porque Steve era joven y tremendamente atractivo. Todas las mujeres caían rendidas al instante frente aquellos ojos, ese cuerpo musculado, esa sonrisa que volvía a uno loco…

-Deberíamos ir a la cama ya.

El policía de Jersey abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-A dormir.

-Ah, claro, a dormir.

El marine se incorporó e hizo un gesto que invitaba a su amigo a levantarse. Éste levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-He pensado que será mejor que duermas en mi cama.

-¿El qué?

-La otra es pequeña, y estarás más cómodo.

La idea de dormir con Steve hizo despertar una parte de Danny que estaba bastante inquieta desde el asunto de las palomitas.

-¿Y tú?

-En la pequeña, claro.

-Ya, claro, eso lo sabía- disimuló el policía sintiéndose algo avergonzado por sus pensamientos-. A lo que me refería era a que estarás incómodo allí.

La sonrisa de Steve denotaba que no se creía nada.

-Por supuesto. Anda, vamos arriba.

Subieron al piso de arriba y, después de mucho insistir, Danny consiguió que su amigo le dejase en la habitación pequeña. El moreno no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió antes de bajar a por la medicación y un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió, se encontró a un rubio intentando quitarse la camisa mientras siseaba por el dolor.

-Espera, te ayudaré con eso- Una vez quitada, el SEAL se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero, haciéndole sentirse incómodo.

-Steve…

Cuando el comandante levantó la mirada, ésta estaba cargada de tristeza. No soportaba ver los horribles y enormes moratones que se habían formado alrededor de las costillas del detective.

-Espera, tengo algo para eso- dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer con una velocidad que a Danny se le antojaba imposible.

-Por supuesto que tienes algo para los moratones. Te los haces con frecuencia- el pobre policía decidió que lo mejor sería hablar para no concentrarse en la forma en la que las manos del líder de la unidad, esas manos que seguro que podían matar de mil formas diferentes, y que seguro que lo habían hecho, empezaban a masajearle con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Ahora sí había despertado a la bestia. Danny se cubrió con un cojín y trató de llenar su mente con cosas que le distrajesen, como el abogado de su ex, o la presidenta del AMPA[1] del colegio de su hija, esa que siempre le miraba como si él fuese el malo de la película.

No funcionaba porque aquellas manos eran demasiado agradables como para no recrearse en ellas.

-Túmbate.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por delante también tienes moratones.

-Por delante puedo hacerlo yo.

-¿Con una mano sola?- preguntó Steve con una sonrisa divertida.

 _Mierda._

A ver cómo disimulaba ahora. Las manos del comandante comenzaron sin avisar y Danny ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Te he lastimado?

-No…

Le temblaba la voz, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Su pierna sana estaba doblada para que la sábana no delatase el estado en que se encontraba. Prácticamente aquello comenzaba a resultar doloroso, tenía que concentrarse en no llegar al clímax o aquello sería bastante embarazoso.

¿Era cosa suya o Steve se estaba recreando demasiado?

-En el pecho no tengo moratones.

-No lo sabes, puede que aún no hayan salido. Fue una caída terrible, Danny.

Otra vez estaba la mirada que hacía que el policía quisiese envolver a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo y decirle que estaba bien, que no se iría de su lado, que él no lo iba a abandonar jamás, si él se lo permitía.

-¿Quieres que mire tu rodilla?- preguntó el moreno cuando hubo terminado su exploración del torso de su amigo.

-¿Qué? No, no hace falta.

Steve carraspeó algo incómodo.

-Muy bien, entonces me iré a dormir.

Pero no se movió. Seguía sentado en la cama.

¿Y cuándo había cogido el cojín?

-Buenas noches, Steve.

-Esto… sí, bueno, será mejor que apague la luz.

-Cuando te hayas ido. O no verás por donde caminas.

-No, lo haré yo, tú no te muevas.

El SEAL se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo para alcanzar el interruptor. Musitó un _“Buenas noches”_ y se marchó con paso apresurado antes de exhalar un suspiro.

 

* * *

[1] Asociación de Madres y Padres de Alumnos


End file.
